Sin obstáculos
by Dubbhe
Summary: Porque la compañía de esa persona tan especial puede acabar con cualquier mal sentimiento. ONESHOTS!
1. Inseguridad

**Holaa! Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo crear un fic de cortos oneshots para desfogar mis pequeños lapsos de inspiración repentina^^. Si son oneshots, entenderéis que no están conectados entre sí. Espero que os gusten!**

INSEGURIDAD

Su mirada empañada le dificultaba la visibilidad, por lo que se frotó los ojos con poca delicadeza y volvió a alzarlos hacia el manto de estrellas. Recogió las piernas y las abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo la caricia de la hierba por unos instantes. No quería llorar, quería confiar en que no había motivo para hacerlo, pero se sentía sola, era inevitable. Era la primera noche en casi dos semanas que se retiraba sola a mirar las estrellas, sin su compañía…

Cómo iba él a acompañarla en su romántica y nueva tradición teniendo a la todo poderosa Kikyo sentada junto a la fogata, con los otros? Por qué, después de tanto tiempo de no aparecer, tenía que visitarles? Es que se la no-muerta se divertía incordiando?

"Sabes que no, no seas ruin", se repitió.

Miró hacia atrás un momento, llevándose la decepción su última esperanza. Era muy tarde, él no vendría ya. Ahogó un sollozo y se levantó con pesadez. Fue al voltearse que chocó contra un cuerpo más que conocido.

-Kagome? Por qué lloras?

Cómo lo hacía para aparecer de la nada? Por qué siempre lograba sorprenderla?

-No lloro, estoy bien-contestó, sin mirarle.

Su chico arrugó la frente, no aceptando su respuesta. La joven sintió el agarre en su mentón en forma de una suave caricia y fue obligada a levantar la mirada, clavándose en esas lagunas doradas que tanto amaba.

-Por qué te ibas? Creía que me esperarías, como siempre- el tono que Inuyasha usaba no era de reproche, sino suave, y expresaba un poco de culpabilidad.

Él no le dejaba apartar el rostro, pero no podía impedirle que su mirada se desviara un poco hacia un lado, esquiva.

-Es que ella…He pensado que…-tartamudeó, intentando con todos sus medios que no pareciera que le estaba acusando. Qué quería? Era lo lógico. Kikyo siempre sería la primera, a pesar de que el mediodemonio se lo hubiera negado días antes, dando comienzo a un sueño de amor demasiado bonito para ser real que en algún momento tenía que quebrarse.

-Estás celosa?-susurró, asomando un colmillo cuando empezó a esbozar una sonrisa arrogante.

Se sonrojó terriblemente al verse descubierta.

-No es eso…

-Seguro? Ni un poco?-pegó su frente contra la suya y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

Lo miró con timidez y no pudo evitar sonreír, avergonzada.

-Sólo un poquito-admitió.

Él soltó una carcajada suave, socarrona, y llenó la poca distancia que los separaba. Kagome suspiró contra los labios que acariciaron los suyos, dejándose besar como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

-Tonta-gruñó contra boca, risueño, haciendo desaparecer todos sus temores.

Pues sí, era tonta. Tonta por no querer aceptar que él ya había elegido. Tonta por no quererse a sí misma lo suficiente como para creérselo en su totalidad.

-Lo sé-respondió al fin, devolviéndole el abrazo y acurrucándose en la calidez de su pecho.

Sintió la caricia de sus labios en su frente, jugueteando con su flequillo, para luego dejar un amoroso beso en la misma. Se dejó arrastrar por el abrazo hacia el suelo, sentándose junto a él para mirar el firmamento y recibiendo y dando mimos.

Y en medio de un dulce beso, no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios al sentirlos suyos. Porque ahora Inuyasha era completamente suyo. Y nadie se lo quitaría.

**Qué tal el primero? Lo he visto muuuuy tierno no os parece?^^**

**El capítulo 5 de Amor Firmado está en el horno. Está casi todo escrito, me falta terminar un diálogo para acabar de encajar las acciones, aunque vuelvo a tener exámenes así que no podré publicar tan seguido como últimamente.**

**Bss^^**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: MRS Taisho-Potter, se te ha llevado el viento? TT no comentas, lo ke es raro, y lo peor…No actualizas! ¬¬ Nah, no me hagas caso pero espero que te vaya todo bien :D pero no te tardes eh?**


	2. Soledad

Depositó un beso en el hombro femenino, pero con la mirada siempre fija en esos ojos dorados que eran idénticos a los suyos. Kagome sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz, al tener las manos ocupadas. Inuyasha la abrazó desde detrás, con cuidado de no dañar el bultito que descansaba en los brazos de su mujer.

-Auch…-se quejó ésta, con disimulo.

-Te hace daño?

-No, pero es que…la muy pilla casi me clava las garras.

Inuyasha sonrió. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica y siguió observando a su hija, hipnotizado casi. La pequeña criatura de apenas un mes de vida se alimentaba contra el pecho de su madre, tranquila, casi dormida al empezar a sentirse llena después de un buen rato de lactancia ininterrumpida. La niña entrecerró los ojos y soltó el pezón, bostezando y despertando en sus padres una inigualable sensación de ternura que les hizo volver a sonreír, encantados. Inuyasha soltó un brazo de la cintura de su esposa y le acarició la manita con su dedo anular, con una delicadeza impropia de él. El bebé sonrió un poco y le agarró el dedo, quedándose dormida poco a poco. Él se echó a reír cuando intentó liberar su dedo, sin éxito.

-No me suelta.

-No me extraña. Está encantada con su papá-comentó Kagome, feliz.

Él respondió buscando sus labios, los cuales besó con suavidad. Su hija estaba encantada con él. Y él con las dos mujeres de su vida. Bueno, una de ellas apenas se podía calificar como niña, pero era un comienzo. Porque si ya se sentía rebosante de felicidad cuando la veía dormir en brazos de Kagome, sabía que aquello era sólo era el principio. Si antes se había sentido solo, ahora se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir sin percibir ese trozo de él que le faltaba, y que sólo se alivió al conocer a Kagome. Y que se llenó por completo cuando sujetó a su hija entre sus brazos por primera vez.

Porque ya no estaba solo. De hecho, había dejado de estarlo desde que abrió los ojos y se encontró clavado a un árbol. En ese momento, el cruce de miradas entre él y la asustada chica que le discutía sobre su fanfarronería había sellado su destino.

**Gracias x leer^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	3. Diferencias

Sus labios se acariciaron cariñosamente, sin querer alejarse. Y es que, aunque les costara empezar, ya fuera por vergüenza o por orgullo, no era nada comparado con lo que les mataba separarse después.

-Te quiero, Inuyasha-susurró ella contra su boca, con timidez. A pesar de que se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, cada vez que lo hacía parecía la primera.

-Keh! Y yo a ti, pequeña-y si a Kagome le costaba confesarle que le quería, para Inuyasha era necesario añadir arrogancia para poder devolverle el mimo, como si pensara que aparentando suficiencia haría el efecto de no hacerle parecer tan rematadamente cursi.

Porque sí, la quería por encima de todo pero…Kami, por qué tenía que repetírselo cinco veces al día? Ya había probado una vez de obviar las palabras de la chica, dando por sentado que ella no necesitaría una respuesta, y el resultado fue un día entero viéndola triste y enfurruñada al mismo tiempo. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo bien que él se sentía cuando ella le recordaba lo enamorada que la tenía, no quería negarle la sensación a su chica.

"Son sólo dos palabras", se repetía siempre. Rara vez le reconocía sus sentimientos por su propia iniciativa, pero siempre que ella lo hacía, le contestaba casi por automático.

-Por qué me llamas pequeña?-la juguetona voz de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y lo miraba tan amorosamente que parecía estar desmoronando su mundo.

La miró con sorna y esbozó una sonrisa risueña.

-Porque lo eres-se limitó a contestar, estrechándola contra él.

-Eso no es cierto! No soy tan pequeña-simuló un berrinche.-Tengo diecisiete años.

-Y te crees mayor por eso? Eres bastante más pequeña que yo.

-Pero no por tanto!

-Seguro? Soy quinientos cincuenta y tres años mayor que tú-se burló, soltando una risita de suficiencia, como si en verdad se mofara de ella.

-No seas tramposo! La diferencia entre épocas y el tiempo que estuviste sellado no cuentan-sentenció, acariciándola la nariz con la suya.

-En ese caso, dejémoslo en tres años. Sigues siendo una enana.

-Oye…!

-Cállate de una vez, mocosa-la interrumpió literalmente, impidiendo que terminara su queja con un suave beso, al cual ella se rindió con un suspiro.

Qué más daban las diferencias del tiempo? Siempre la seguiría viendo como una hembra frágil que sólo él podía proteger. Como una niña necesitada de amor, aunque…sonrió con travesura contra la boca femenina. Llevaban juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que poco o nada le quedara de inocencia.

FIN DEL CAP 3!

**Qué tal ha quedado? No, este capítulo no forma parte del reto. Sería hacer trampa XD**

**Para las que no os hayáis dado cuenta de que he cambiado el profile, me he propuesto un reto. Entre el martes que viene y el domingo que le sigue, me he propuesto publicar un capítulo de cada uno de los fics que tengo activos. No sé si lo conseguiré, pero no dudéis que lo intentaré! :D**


	4. Vergüenza

Abrumada aún, pero completamente feliz, Kagome se acomodó un poco más en el pecho de él. Incrédula, luchó por relajarse y así poder detener el sonrojo que calentaba sus mejillas. Inuyasha la dejó moverse un poco para luego volver a pasarle un brazo por la cintura y estrecharla contra sí. La chica acomodó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, muy cerca de su cuello, como si se escondiera de su mirada. Se sintió estúpida. Cómo podía darle vergüenza mirarle después de…?

_Eso _no podía haber sucedido! No se podía creer que Inuyasha y ella…! Se sonrojó un poco más. Jamás creyó que un arrebato de pasión en medio de una pelea pudiera conducirles a…Por Kami, acababa de perder la virginidad y aún le parecía un sueño!

-Me vas a decir…cómo hemos terminado así?-susurró al fin, con timidez.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su frente, y su tono de voz fue de dicha y completa satisfacción.

-Pensaba que eras tú la que podía decirme la respuesta. Porque yo no tengo ni idea.

Kagome soltó una risita. Sentía un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, aún podía notar las amorosas caricias en su piel, como si estuvieran grabadas con fuego, y los labios le hormigueaban por los apasionados besos, de seguro a la mañana siguiente le dolerían, pero aquello no la preocupaba en absoluto.

-Creo recordar que nos estábamos peleando-comentó.

-Ajá. Eso creo yo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Kagome empezó a dibujar corazones invisibles en el pecho del mediodemonio con el dedo, siendo percibido por éste. Le cogió la mano y la llevó junto a su boca, depositando ahí un tierno beso que incitó irresistiblemente a su propietaria. La sacerdotisa, quien empezaba a ignorar el pudor poco a poco, levantó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios, dulce, suavemente. Inuyasha le devolvió el beso con parsimonia, frunciendo el ceño entre éste al recordar algo que le preocupó.

-Kagome-la llamó, entre beso y beso.

-Mmm…

-Te he hecho daño?

La chica se alejó un poco de su boca y le sonrió tan sensualmente que un inminente sonrojo adornó con gracia las mejillas del hombre.

-Bromeas?-fue su simple respuesta. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, había olvidado completamente esa posibilidad, la cual no había ni pasado por su cabeza en el momento en que…pues eso.

-Eso es un no?-preguntó, aliviado, pero con el mismo tono de voz juguetón que su pareja.

-Es un…me he sentido de todo menos adolorida.

Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco más y miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado. Kagome se echó a reír, triunfal, y le besó la mejilla. Se le quedó mirando fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

-Me temo que…pelearse no es tan malo, al fin y al cabo.

**DOS jeje**

**Y el TRES ya está terminado, lo colgaré esta noche, sí? Me temo que sí voy a lograr cumplir el reto ^^Espero ke os haya gustado!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	5. Incredulidad

El pequeño pincel se paseó por sus labios, coloreándolos de un atractivo rosa chicle. Kagome miró el resultado con satisfacción y le sonrió al espejo, terminando de retocarse el pelo con los dedos.

-Qué es eso?-preguntó una voz masculina, esa que tenía el poder de acelerar su corazón, muchas veces sin motivo alguno.

La chica se giró, tapando el pequeño bote de pintalabios distraídamente y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

-Qué es el qué, Inuyasha?

-Eso que acabas de ponerte en la boca-aclaró, con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad.

Kagome sonrió y volvió a mirarse al espejo, examinándose de nuevo.

-Es pintalabios. Maquillaje, nada más.

Inuyasha comprendió. Tiempo atrás, él le había regalado uno de esos a Kikyo, el cual había pertenecido a su madre.

-Y qué tiene de diferente a los otros?

-Eh? Qué quieres decir?

-Los de mi época son distintos. No tienen la misma forma que ese bote extraño. Y desde luego, se aplican con el dedo, no con ese broche raro.

La joven rodó los ojos, divertida por la ignorancia del mediodemonio respecto al tema.

-Sólo es para hacerlo más cómodo, Inuyasha.

-Keh! Lo que sea, sigue siendo una mariconada.

-Eso no es cierto! Además, seguro que los de tu época no tienen sabores-le desafió, mirándole sonriente.

-Sabores? Qué quieres decir con eso?

Inuyasha se levantó para coger el pequeño pote, examinando la etiqueta. Con la frente arrugada, miró el código de barras y los componentes. Por supuesto, no entendió nada.

-Por ejemplo, ése que tienes en la mano y que ahora llevo puesto, sabe a fresa-informó Kagome, mirándose distraídamente aún en el espejo.

-Eso es mentira. Cómo puede un potingue saber a comida?

-Tendré que pintarte los labios a ti para demostrártelo?-se burló.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la cogió de la muñeca y la acercó a él. Inuyasha posó sus labios sobre los de ella, quien sólo se dejó hacer, correspondiendo al improvisado beso en medio de un suspiro.

Se separó de ella pocos segundos después, dejándola sonrojada y confusa en su sitio.

-No, no hará falta-sentenció, relamiéndose el labio inferior y mirando hacia un lado, como si reflexionara-Tengo que reconocer que algo de sabor a fresa sí tiene. Pero si es cuestión de saber mejor, no lo necesitas.

Se giró, dándole la espalda y sonriendo con arrogancia, orgulloso de su atrevimiento. Kagome se limitó a mirarle, perpleja y sorprendida aún, pero enseguida una tímida y feliz sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, los cuales tendría que volver a maquillar.

**Ke tal? Os ha gustado? Una parida, a lo mejor? Espero vuestros rw^^!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	6. Orgullo

Bufó y luchó por no ceder a la tentadora cercanía. Keh! Tenía su orgullo. Apartó la cara bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido por el enfurruñamiento, y al instante oyó el suave suspiro de Kagome.

-Perdóname…-murmuró la chica, fingiendo voz de pena. Impasible ante el rechazo de lo que había sido un intento de beso de reconciliación, se limitó a seguir el rostro de él con el suyo. Rozó sus labios en la comisura del mediodemonio y enseguida pudo percibir su nerviosismo, lo cual le sentó como un cumplido silencioso-Inuyasha…

-Me vas a gastar el nombre-gruñó el aludido, simulando muy mal las ganas de mandar al demonio su orgullo y beber de esos labios que se le estaban ofreciendo en bandeja.

-Pues dime que me perdonas…Vamos…-el tono de voz de la joven delató que estaba conteniendo una risita.

Si bien antes había desviado la mirada hacia un lado, cuando notó el roce de los labios de ella sobre los suyos volvió a trasladar su rostro hacia adelante, negándose a ser besado. Eso sería rendirse. Pero esta vez fue más complicado porque ella había pegado su frente a la suya y le era mucho más fácil seguirle.

-Lo he olvidado sobre la mesa de la cocina…lo había comprado expresamente y me lo he dejado en el último momento…Perdóname-suplicó. Esta vez, su compinche no fue un beso, sino una caricia, que se paseó con ternura por la mandíbula del mediodemonio y le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Inuyasha cogió la mano correspondiente, pero no porque no aceptara el mimo, sino para terminar de acercar a la chica hacia él y renunciar a su enfado como si nada más importara. Kagome gimió y cerró los ojos, imitándolo y correspondiendo al inesperado beso.

-Te perdono por esta vez…pero me lo debes-susurró él.

La notó sonreír contra su boca.

-Por supuesto.

-Declaro el _ramen_ acumulativo. La próxima vez me traerás el doble para compensar. Me he explicado con claridad?

Kagome se rió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Con transparencia, compañero-fue lo último que fue capaz de decir antes de que su boca fuera privada de libertad por el reclamo ardiente de su pareja. Y mientras la besaba completamente entregado a las reacciones de su hembra, sonrió internamente. Era cierto que él tenía su orgullo pero…Para qué enfadarse cuando ella se dejaba su segunda comida favorita, si la primera ya formaba parte de ella y estaba siempre a su disposición?

Ni el mejor _ramen_ del mundo superaba la dulzura de los labios de Kagome.

**Nada me gusta más que esta pareja!^^Por fin terminé la selectividad, y podré dedicarme completamente a escribir. Gracias por el interés que muchas habéis mostrado, en FF y en FB. Haré lo que pueda para actualizar pronto los otros!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	7. Frustración

Repasó la fórmula por enésima vez, tratando de entender el por qué de las incógnitas y el sentido de la igualdad. Creyó entenderlo por un instante y anotó con el lápiz un par de palabras, o al menos eso intentó antes de que la mano le temblara y un escalofrío la recorriera por completo. Los labios que habían provocado esa alteración sonrieron con arrogancia y volvieron a besar su cuello, como si se divirtieran desconcentrándola.

Kagome suspiró, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ella también, con algo de timidez. Los brazos que rodeaban su cintura la apretaron tiernamente hacia atrás, contra un pecho duro y musculoso cubierto por un haori rojo. Sintió la respiración del hombre, o más bien del mediodemonio, en su oreja y poco después un dulce mordisquito en el lóbulo. Se revolvió a duras penas con un esfuerzo sobrenatural.

-Mañana tengo examen…-susurró, sin embargo no pudo evitar morderse el labio y cerrar los ojos cuando Inuyasha trazó un sendero de besos desde su oreja hasta la mejilla, pasando por la mandíbula.

-Y?

-Tengo que estudiar.

-Keh! No te lo estoy impidiendo.

-Sí lo haces. Me pones nerviosa-rió. La asignatura Matemáticas le colgaba de un hilo, y debería estar histérica pero era imposible enfadarse con él si la mimaba de esa forma, tan impropia de él. Jamás pensó que ese bruto que tenía la capacidad de sacarle gritos por lo menos una vez al día (en el sentido casto, por supuesto…) podría llegar a tratarla con tanta delicadeza. Sus caricias se paseaban ahora por sus brazos como si fueran de porcelana.

-Que me estés ignorando también me pone nervioso a mí, y no me estoy quejando-reclamó.

Kagome captó la indirecta y sonrió un poco más. Giró la cabeza y sus labios fueron enseguida recibidos por los de él. Se dejó besar suavemente, con tranquilidad, fue apenas una caricia. Una caricia que envió miles de descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y la hizo sentir en el séptimo cielo.

-Contento?-susurró contra su boca, rozándole los labios con cada sílaba.

-No lo estaré hasta que quemes este estúpido libro.

Ella volvió a reír y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Se recostó en su pecho como estaba antes y siguió descifrando teorías y ecuaciones sin fundamento ante su criterio. Inuyasha suspiró, aburrido. Apoyó la cabeza en la coronilla de la chica e inspiró el aroma floral que los cabellos azabaches desprendían. Tenerla sentada entre sus piernas, rodeada con sus brazos y sentirla suya era realmente reconfortante para su espíritu, pero resultaba frustrante si no podía aprovechar el momento para comérsela a besos. Se recostó de forma sutil contra la madera del pozo para no estorbar a la joven.

Keh! Maldito fuera el que inventaría siglos más tarde los jodidos exámenes!

**Sé que me vais a matar por llevar tanto tiempo sin actualizar "Amor firmado". El capítulo 7 está en el horno, aunque éste no funciona del todo bien XD voy haciendo. También me merezco colgar del cuello por haber dejado "Mentiras de amor" justo después de la reconciliación. Lo sé, lo sé, también está en el horno, sólo pido paciencia! Y en cuanto a "Mi macho alfa", completa el trío en la cocina. Tengo los tres a medio hacer…a ver cual de ellos se lleva el primer premio!**

**Cuidaos^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	8. Testarudez

Bien, lo admitía. Mentalmente, por supuesto, ni loco le reconocería a Kagome lo mucho que le estaba gustando esa especie de masaje que la chica realizaba en su cabeza. Gruñó un poco, con los ojos cerrados, cuando ella le rascó las orejas caninas con infinito cuidado, para que ni un poco de jabón entrara dentro. Ella le oyó y sonrió dulcemente, enamorada.

-Admite que te está gustando, Inuyasha.

-El qué?-respondió, ronco.

-Esto.

-Keh, no sé de qué me hablas-replicó, con su habitual tono arrogante.

Kagome rodó los ojos, divertida. Reconocía que había soñado demasiado con ese momento como para imaginar tener que conformarse con un Inuyasha desagradecido y testarudo, pero en fin…Así era él y así la había conquistado poco a poco, sin proponérselo.

Había hecho falta que Shippo le echara un buen pegote de fango en la cabeza como venganza por haberle robado la última croqueta del almuerzo para que el mediodemonio se dejara lavar el pelo dignamente, con shampoo y todo lo demás. Aunque por ahora temía el momento de tener que coger el peine y desenredar toda esa descuidada pero preciosa cabellera, en ese momento se limitaba a mimarle, a lavarle el pelo como si fuera un perrito. Sabía que le quedaba un arduo trabajo por delante, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que quedaría una vez limpio, seco y desenredado. Ya podía sentir el suave tacto de las hebras plateadas entre sus dedos. Sonrió de nuevo y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita infantil.

-Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó el joven, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo mucho que te haces de rogar. Tonto.

-Oye…!

No terminó la frase porque la vio inclinarse y en ese momento todo dejó de importar, excepto ella y sus labios, que ahora se fundían con los suyos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sobretodo después de varias semanas juntos. Aun así, sus corazones latieron acelerados como siempre durante los pocos segundos que duró ese tierno beso invertido. Cuando notó que ella iba a alejarse, Inuyasha le mordió el labio inferior, impidiéndoselo. Diablos, ya conocía más la boca de ella que la suya propia y aun así su contacto nunca era suficiente. La sintió sonreír lo poco que su gesto le permitió. Una caricia se paseó por su mandíbula, entreteniéndolo y provocándole un ronroneo involuntario. Rezó porque ella no le hubiera oído, o sino…

-Has ronroneado?

Oh, qué mierda.

-Claro que no.

-Te he oído, Inuyasha.

-Imaginaciones tuyas.

-Pero si no pasa nada! Ha sido muy tierno…-lo incordió, a sabiendas de que para él mostrarse vulnerable era un defecto enorme e imperdonable.

-Bah, no molestes, mujer.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se pasara la mano por la cabeza para coger un buen puñado de espuma y lanzárselo, llenando así parte de su pelo.

-Inuyasha!-se quejó. Retiró con delicadeza la espuma que se había desviado hacia su frente para que no siguiera bajando hasta los ojos.-Idiota!

No se hizo de rogar, recogió varios restos de espuma del suelo y le devolvió el ataque. Los dos cargando artillería de donde podían, terminaron cubiertos de espuma y agua tras varios minutos de guerra. Una guerra que quedó saldada cuando se vieron en brazos del otro, besándose con cariño como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Así eran ellos, infantiles y testarudos, pero enamorados por encima de todo.

**Muy, muy cursi, lo sé. Pero siempre he soñado con esa escena. Kagome lavándole el pelo a Inuyasha, existe algo más tierno?^^**

**He empezado el capítulo 9 de "Amor firmado", pero también ha empezado la universidad, así que aviso: A PARTIR DE AHORA MIS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN POCO FRECUENTES. Sé que ya lo son de por si, y que más de una y más de dos están a punto de mandarme a pastar por tardona, pero no doy más de mi. Espero que las que vais a tener todavía más paciencia podáis entenderme y perdonarme U.U no es despreocupación lo que me lleva a escribir poco, sino falta de tiempo.**

**Besitos,**

**Dubbhe**


End file.
